


Little Baby

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Find It Fix It Flog It RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: A fluffy ficlet where Henry and Si have an established, though secret relationship, and Simon wishes Henry would show him a little more affection in public, especially as there is no-one around - he seems to be more in love with his latest item!





	Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

"Look!" shouted Henry, brandishing a miniature reproduction ship's wheel - the child companion of the adult wheel he had just, not five minutes before, found in an earlier shed. "Little _babeh_ ," he said, in a fake Scottish accent, showing it to his long-suffering co-host.

He expected Si to giggle - expected a bit of a _reaction_ \- given how much humour he had found in the aforementioned maritime item, pretending the pair of them were sailors at sea and completing the scene by chucking a cup full of water - hilariously for Simon, not so hilariously for _Henry_ \- over Cole's jeans.

"Oh," came the subdued reply as Simon turned around.

"Oh what?" Henry asked him, surprised at Si's low level of response - when it came to tatty bits of old wood and such, usually there was no-one who took a greater interest. Now, if he had been talking about that Honda Goldwing he'd found, with only 65 miles on the clock, he could _understand_ the lack of enthusiasm. "It's a little--"

"--I know," he was cut off. "I just thought..." Si trailed off, his impartial frown slowly becoming a bit of a grin - a tiny grin, "that you were calling _me_ your little baby." And Simon even surprised himself at what he was about to say - he never imagined he would become so soppy in his old age, "And I sort-of thought it was _nice_."

"Si..." Henry smiled, gritting his teeth together and elongating the vowel sound in his friend's name. Very quietly, he continued, "Of course you're my... _little baby_ \- we just have to be careful when we're out in public." He received a joking, sulky-looking pout from Simon. "I practically have to strap my hands behind my back when I'm with you - I want you so much. But we can't let anyone know."

He walked towards the other man and outstretched hands to rest on his shoulders, hard to locate within the padded insulation of his enormous green anorak; he rubbed at them, soothingly, dying to slide those hands down Simon's sides - to grasp at his arms and assure him that everything was alright and perfect between them, or to clutch at his waist and bring the man he had come to find so thoroughly gorgeous closer to him.

"Who's going to see?" O'Brien swallowed, realising how close Cole suddenly was to him, their faces and, indeed, lips within touching distance now. Si was on the cusp of closing that gap when Henry became noticeably shier, holding back - a tad hesitantly - and beginning to stammer.

"There... There are a couple of horses over there... Watching us," he told him, keeping a straight face for half a minute before breaking into a laugh.

"Idiot," Simon scolded him, laughing too; he pulled Henry's cap down in front of his eyes. The older man quickly lifted it off his head and smoothed his blonde hair down, so that he could replace it again, his eyes now uncovered and able to gaze lovingly at Simon.

"There are worse things I could be," he smirked. "Like a _little baby_. Did you _really_ want me to call you that?" There was an outright guffaw from the bearded presenter. Simon may have been younger than him and, in fact also, slightly smaller in stature - but he was anything but a little baby.

"Moment of madness," O'Brien mumbled bashfully.

"You know what?" Cole began. "I actually _rather like it_ ," he whispered, his lips slowly grazing over the Liverpudlian's with an almost invisible peck.


End file.
